Last Friday Night
by JR-Boone
Summary: Songfic! Rachel Berry wakes up Saturday Morning! Faberry/Brittberrytana REPOST OF MY OLD STORY BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE GOT MESSED UP AND I JUST NOW NOTICED IT.


Title: Last Friday Night  
Rating: T  
One-Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story or the song that it is based on. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.  
A/N: This kind of just got stuck in my head. Faberry and Brittberrytana. Review?  
**A/N: You need to watch Katy Perry's last friday night to get a few things in this fic.  
**

* * *

That Saturday morning Rachel Berry woke up next to a stranger. Okay. So yah in the logical recesses of her mind she knew that Santana Lopez did not in the dictionary term of the word qualify as a stranger, after all she did see the girl five days a week. But right then Santana was a stranger to Rachel, mostly because of the peaceful serene look on the girl's sleeping face. She looked like a completely different person to Rachel, all calm and quiet…and naked…very naked…as naked as one could get.

As the realization sunk in that Rachel was waking up in bed next to this stranger, the tiny brunette literally jumped out of the bed only to slam her eyes shut and bend over clutching her pounding head. For close to a minute the girl stood there stooped over questioning whether or not she was dying. Finally she got up her courage and opened her eyes. "Big mistake," she moaned as she glared at the bright sunlight obnoxiously pouring through her bay window.

Groaning to herself she started to shuffle over to the window, noticing but choosing to ignore the forty odd pounds of glitter that seemed to cover every surface of her bedroom. Finally she reached the window and reached to close the heavy curtains only to stop dead in place as she stared out at the carnage of her once pristine back yard.

"Oh my god," she yelped staring out at the wreckage in shock and trying to figure out which scene she should focus on first. The flamingos she decided. Yes definitely the three dozen or so pink flamingos floating in her pool. No. That was probably a bad place to start. Yes definitely a bad place to start.

"I will close my eyes and count to three, and when they open it will all be gone," she mumbled closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, only to gag as the toxic odor of alcohol hit her nose. "What in god's name," she murmured opening her eyes and taking another deep whiff of the air. "Oh for Barbara's sake," she whispered as she lifted up the Cheerio's shirt she was wearing to her nose and found the source of the smell. Rachel Berry might not have been an expert on alcohol but she knew that the shirt she was wearing smelled similar to the "cocktail" she had made before the Glee Club performed "Tick Tock". Well minus the Oreos.

Dropping the shirt with a look of intense distaste she looked back out her window and almost yelped in surprise when she spotted the body of Noah Puckerman lying in the middle of her backyard cuddling her father Hiram's stereo system. Suddenly a scene from what she assumed was last night flashed through her head of the mohawked boy riffling through her music collection. "He better not have scratched any of my soundtracks," she whispered murderously as she let her eyes drift away from the boy. "Really Quinn?" she groaned when she spotted the shaggy hair blonde passed out on top of her father Leroy's bar-b-que.

She rolled her eyes weakly and made to close the window when something in the reflection caught her eyes. "Oh Jesus Christ!" she yelped backing away from the mirror like it was a snake as she clutched her neck. Quickly the girl turned in horror and flung her body towards her vanity. "Please be a bruise," she chanted as she lowered herself in front of the mirror and stared in absolute distress at the large blackish blue circle on her neck. "Oh god why?" she asked staring at the very obvious hickey.

Suddenly she heard a chirp from her computer and let her eyes shift down to her glitter covered laptop sitting open on her vanity. "What in the hell?" She said frantically staring at her Facebook in disbelief. **You have been tagged in 135 pictures. **Biting her bottom lip she sunk in her chair and clicked on the notice, crossing her fingers and hoping for the best only to be faced with the worst.

There were tons of pictures from what she assumed was last night of her surrounded by people at what was very obviously a huge party. "What happened last night?" She murmured as she started to click through the photos. She couldn't remember any of this. It was a blacked out. Closing her eyes and counting to ten she tried to remember that last thing she did the night before. "Okay Rachel…you were doing your math homework and then…the music," she said quietly. "From…next door…Brittany's house! And it was loud…so you went over to tell her to turn it down." And then she remembered that Brittany had literally dragged the shorter brunette upstairs and began forcing clothing on her left and right.

"What happened after that?" She murmured racking her brain as she clicked through pictures of herself. She wasn't sure what had happened, it was all a blur but if the pictures of last night said anything it was that she had had more fun then she ever had before in her whole life.

Suddenly the next picture she clicked on jogged her memory and she remembered a scene.

_The base was flowing through the house like a hear beat and Rachel clutched the drink to her chest as she allowed the beat the copious amounts of alcohol in her system to take over. Moving her body rhythmically she began making her way through the party until she walked into the dining room and saw Brittany S. Pierce dancing on her father's antique dining table._

_Had she not been so drunk she probably would have had a coronary, but she was drunk. Very very drunk. So she did what any drunken attention loving girl would do. She climbed up on that table and began to move rhythmically to the beat, pressed up against Brittany's hot body. _

_"Hell yah Berry!" Azimio Addams yelled out raising his camera and taking a picture just as Brittany bent her over and smacked her ass. _

"I'm never drinking again," Rachel moan clicking to the next picture and ignoring the sudden aching in her center. "Well that explains a lot," she muttered as she took in the next photo and began to remember the scene surrounding it.

_Rachel's eyes darkened with lust as she watched Brittany lay down on the table and roll up her shirt, revealing the most toned set of abs she had ever seen in her life. Santana crawled onto the table at Brittany's feet and looked down at the blond with an almost predatory glint in her eyes as Puck poured salt on the blonde's thigh, tequila on her abs, and then popped a lime into her mouth._

_"Of fuck yah," Rachel moaned as Santana leant down and ran her hot red tongue across the girl's thighs, licking up the salt and making the blonde purr with pleasure. Smiling devishly the raven-haired cheerio slithered up the girl's legs and began lapping up the tequila, making sure not to miss a drop. "San," Brittany whimpered, her long legs tensing and squeezing together in passion. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming," Santana whispered moving up the girl's body and straddling her waist, before leaning over and plucking the lime between the girl's teeth and grinding her hips down. _

_Around the couple the room let out a large cheer and Brittany and Santana smiled impishly as they leapt off the table. "Who's next?" Puck cheered holding up the bottle of the tequila. _

_"I am," Quinn Fabray suddenly declared slipping by Rachel and giving the girl a come hither look. _

_"And who's doing the licking?" Puck asked wiggling his brows. _

_"Lay down Quinn," Rachel growled stepping forwards and moving to the end of the table, completely ignoring that this would be like her eighth shot._

_"Oh hell yah!" Santana called out as she dug her camera phone out of her purse. _

_"You know what to do right?" Puck dared shaking the salt in Rachel's face daringly. _

_"Puckerman if you don't set it up I'm going to beat you down," Rachel growled as she took in Quinn's heaving chest and blown out eyes. _

_Quickly the mohawked boy snapped to it and set up the shot across the shaggy haired blonde's body. Smirking widely Rachel mouthed the table and placed her tongue right on the inside of Quinn's thigh, letting out a groan as tasted the girl's salt covered skin, and smelt her need. _

_"Oh god," Quinn groaned, tangling her pale hand in Rachel's chestnut locks. _

_"No just me," Rachel teased as she slid up the girl's body and began lapping up the strong tequila, pausing a moment to let her tongue swirl around the blonde's navel. "Fuck you taste good," Rachel murmured as she licked the girl's abs one last time and straddled her hips._

_"Rach," Quinn moaned staring up at the brunette in awe. _

_"And now my prize," Rachel growled leaning over, plucking the lime from between the girl's teeth, and spitting it across the room before leaning in and…_

"Oh god," Rachel groaned as she tightened her legs to ease some of the need that was building between them. She couldn't remember anything after taking out the lime but she was pretty sure she had gone on to kiss the Head Cheerleader. "Of course I forget that," Rachel grumbled leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temple.

"What now," she moaned as she saw her phone light up on her vanity. Full of trepidation she reached for the phone and flipped it open to see that she had a new text message. Chewing on her bottom lip she opened the text and her heart leapt into her throat as she read it. **As of 11/057 AM PT. VisaCard *6749 AvailBal:-$48.19**

"No, no, no," she chanted in horror as she minimized her Facebook and brought up her online bank account. "Oh my god," she moaned as she looked at her bank statement. Yesterday morning when she got her daily balance text she had had over two hundred dollars in her bank account. Now she was in the negative for almost fifty. "How?" she asked as she began combing through the charges, groaning when she saw the most current one just as another memory from last night unfogged.

"_And that my friends is how you do karaoke!" Rachel laughed as she and Quinn stepped off of the stage and drunkenly staggered over to the table their friends were sitting at._

_"I can't believe these IDs work Puckerman," Santana laughed as she downed another beer. _

_"Told you they were good enough to get us in here," Puck laughed as he signaled the waitress to them. _

_"You are amazing Noah," Rachel giggled leaning into the boy and fishing the cherry out of her cocktail. _

_"Aren't I?" Puck laughed as the waitress appeared next to them. _

_"What can I get you guys?" She asked eyeing them closely. _

_"We'll have…" Puck started by stopped when Rachel put a hand in his face._

_"I've got this," Rachel said laughing. "Ma'am we would like a round of your finest liquors."_

_"Coming right up," the waitress said rolling her eyes and walking away from the table, passing by Brittany who was returning from the bathroom. _

_"What the hell?" Santana growled angrily when she saw a rather inebriated older man put his arm around the blonde and start pulling her to the dance floor. "Hands off buddy!" The Latina yelled jumping up from her chair and rushing over to the accosted blonde, Quinn, Rachel, and Noah hot of her tail. _

_"Hey come on, Blondie is just gonna dance with me," the guy sneered leaning over and kissing the dancer's neck. _

_"Get your hands off of her!" Rachel shouted pushing the man's shoulder and making him stumble backwards. _

_"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that girl!" The drunk shouted pushing Brittany away and lunging at Rachel only to receive a full body check from Santana. _

_Then someone of course yelled fight and the last thing Rachel remembered of the bar was being thrown out on their asses by the angry bartender. _

_"That was pretty badass," Santana said pulling the diva off of the ground and throwing an arm over her shoulder as the five began walking aimlessly up Lima's main boulevard. _

_"Hell yah it was," Puck cheered as they rounded the corner and began heading in the direction of a different bar. _

_"Hey don't those Rang Rovers belong to the jackasses from Vocal Adrenaline?" Quinn asked pointing a row of the black SUV's parked outside of Breadsticks. _

_"Yes they do," Rachel growled angrily. _

_"We should fuck em up," Puck laughed manically. _

_"I've got an idea," Rachel smirked pointing at the darkened home improvement building sitting right across the street. _

"Crap," Rachel groaned as her mind blanked on the rest of that memory. "Well that can't be good," she said to herself as she began racking her mind for what had happened next.

"_Me and Quinn will go this way, you three go that way," Puck said stripping of his shirt and pointing towards the park._

_"We'll all meet back at my house," Rachel said pulling off her paint splattered shirt and tossing it in the trash. _

_"Let's go!" Santana shouted as she saw a group begin spilling out of Breadsticks. _

_"Run!" Puck shouted at the same time as he pulled off his boxers, grabbed Quinn's hand, and began hauling ass down an ally. _

_Tripping over themselves to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing Rachel, Santana, and Brittany began sprinting towards the deserted park, laughing their asses off when they heard disgruntled shouts coming from the Breadsticks parking lot. _

_The three physically fit girls managed to run through the park despite the fact that they were highly inebriated and extremely naked, until they made it to the back fence of Rachel's yard and hopped over it. _

_"Do you think Q and Puck are okay," Brittany asked leaning over trying to catch her breath. _

_"I'm sure they're fine B," Santana gasped out as she put her head between her legs. _

_"Oh god there is still spray paint on us," Rachel yelped as she looked down at her hands and then at Santana and Brittany's. _

_"We have to wash it off," Santana said looking down at her hands in mild horror. _

_"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!" Brittany shouted running past the two brunettes and diving bare ass naked into the pull, just managing to not land one of the flamingos. _

_"Oh hell yah!" Santana shouted racing Rachel to the pool. _

_After about fifteen minutes of splashing each other in the face the three girls got out and headed up to Rachel's bedroom, stopping of course to finish another two rounds of shot. _

_"So," Santana purred lying down in the middle of Rachel's bed and running her tanned hands up her naked body. "What now?"_

_"Oh I can think of something to do," Rachel growled throwing herself on top of the Latina and locking their lips. _

_"Oh this is so going in my diary," Brittany whimpered crawling into the bed and running her hands across both brunettes' bodies. _

"Okay enough of that memory for now," Rachel said biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut as images of the three of them writhing together passed behind her eyes. Spinning around in her chair she looked to the bed and was not surprised at all to see the blonde head of hair sticking out from beneath the blankets on the other side of Santana.

"So Rachel," she sighed to herself. "Among other things you had a threesome and you're fairly certain that you broke the law. Awesome."

Spinning back in her chair she frowned deeply as she began clicking through more pictures of drunken debauchery, all the while trying to figure out what she would tell her fathers.

Clicking through the pictures the frown deepened as she thought about her last memory. More importantly how she had gotten to the bar. "Oh god my car," she groaned. She had left it at the bar and she was now fairly certain it had been towed if the big **We Tow Any Cars Left In Our Lot **sign meant anything.

"Jesus Christ," she growled when she passed over a picture of Mike Chang swinging on her chandelier and the sudden remembrance of a loud crashing sound rang through her head. Looking closer at the picture she noticed that the boy was wearing her black dress and it had a huge rip in the side. "Damnit I liked that dress," she groaned as she closed her Facebook again when she got an alert that Jewfro had just posted in his blog. "Fuck my life," she moaned as she read it.

**Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rover's Tagged**

**Apparently some time last night the member's of New Directions archenemies Vocal Adrenaline had their Range Rover's vandalized. Police say that someone broke into the Home Supply store and stole ten cans of spray paint right before the vandalism took place. Details are sketchy at this moment but this reporter is sure that a certain Glee Club can expect a visit by the police any moment. **

"Well that explains the spray paint," Rachel mumbled closing the blog and letting her head fall down on her vanity.

"Stop freaking out," Santana yawned suddenly, making the petite brunette yelp in shock and spin around in chair.

Santana was sitting up in the bed stretching and running a hand through her raven colored locks. Rachel stared in shock as she Cheerio yawned one more time and looked at her like she had never had before. The Latina's eyes were bloodshot for sure, but they had a look of gentle fondness in them that Rachel had never seen before. It made her stomach feel as if it was filled with butterflies.

A nock on the door made both brunettes turn their head and Rachel told whoever it was to come in after Santana had covered her chest.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine said sticking his head in the room. "I just wanted to tell you that was a great party. And you know what? I don't care what other people think of you. You're actually pretty cool."

"Thanks Blaine?" Rachel said meekly from her chair.

"Anyways I got to go but great party!" The boy cheered before closing the door.

"You actually are pretty cool," Santana said getting up from the bed and walking over to a stunned looking Rachel. "Now come on, let's get you some ginger ale."

"Okay…" Rachel said smiling slightly and letting Santana pull her to her feet.

"Oh what do you say next Friday Night?"

"We do it all again," Rachel finished now smiling widely when the Latina placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"That's our girl," Brittany said smiling as she sat up in the bed.

So yah Rachel might not have ever really been a big party person, but things change. Waking up in bed next to a naked Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce change things. Like her new plans for Friday nights.


End file.
